Power Rangers Nature Dash
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers must use the power of nature to defeat the Agorn Empire.
1. A Nature Call

A Nature Call

"I'm bored," said King Zycon.

"Me, too!" said Queen Nada.

"We need to do something," said King Zycon.

"How about taking over another planet?" asked Queen Nada.

"Like what?" asked King Zycon.

"The planet Earth," said Queen Nada.

"Don't they have Power Rangers down there?" asked King Zycon.

"Yes," said Queen Nada, "but we can still defeat them. Trust me."

"Okay, then," said King Zycon, "let's do it! Colter fighters, go and attck Earth! This will be a breeze!"

The Colter fighters began attacking Earth from the sky. Many Earthlings panicked and ran for their lives. Some of them called the police. The police and the military came, but when they found out what they were dealing with, the police and the military quickly retreated. As a result, the city of Sandor Falls decided to sound their civil defense alarm. That means that if there was anyone on the streets, they will be arrested by the police. So, the city urged everyone to stay inside. However, Gary just came home from work. He was really tired. He made himself a light dinner, cleaned up the preparations, and went straight to bed hoping for a good night's sleep, but that did not happen. There was a light that shined around his doorway. It was so bright that Gary could not sleep.

"What's going on?" asked Gary.

Gary quickly got up and approached the doorway. He opened the door and walked through it. As he walked through it, he realized that he was not inside, and found himself in a garden of flowers. Even his door wasn't visible at the time. He thought that there was no way out.

"Where am I?" asked Gary, "hello?"

But all that he could hear is his echo. Suddenly, a female figure began to approach him, and Gary had his eyes fixated on her. As she walked towards Gary, it appeared that the figure was a real woman.

"Who are you?" asked Gary.

"My name's Mary Ann," said Mary Ann, "do you know what is going on here?"

"I was hoping that you knew," said Gary.

"Well," said Mary Ann, "we cannot get lost, so let's stick together!"

"Good idea!" said Gary, "by the way, I'm Gary Wilcox."

"Nice to meet you!" said Mary Ann.

Then male figure approached them, and they had their eyes fixated on him. He walked towards the two and approached them.

"Who are you?" asked Mary Ann.

"I'm Asuka," said Asuka.

"Do you know what is going on here?" asked Gary.

"No, I don't," said Asuka, "I wish I knew!"

"Let's stick together," said Mary Ann, "we can't afford to get lost."

"Right!" said Gary.

Suddenly, a feminine voice called out to them.

"Gary! Mary Ann! Asuka!" said the voice.

The three of them reacted in fear and looked everywhere for the source of the voice. Suddenly, two angelic figures began to descend from the sky. As they descended, the three of them watched.

"I'm Delisa," said the angelic figure, "and this is Lexia."

"Hi!" said Lexia.

"I brought you here for an important mission," said Delisa.

"Yeah?" asked Gary, "and what is that?"

"The Earth is under attack by the Agorn Empire," said Delisa, "I brought you here because we need to save it."

"Agorn Empire?" asked Asuka.

"Yes, them," said Delisa, "I will tell you more later. Now, do you see the temple?"

They saw the temple.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"I want you to walk inside," said Delisa, "this will be your base of operations."

"Okay," said Gary.

The three of them walked inside the temple. They were astonished at the highly advanced technology in the temple base.

"Wow!" said Asuka.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

Delisa and Lexia appeared in the temple.

"This is the Temple of Olestria," said Delisa, "outside is the Flower Garden. Lexia and I manage both. As I called you, again, I need you to help save the Earth.

"What can we do about it?" asked Mary Ann.

"Let me explain," said Delisa, "I need you three to form a Power Rangers team!"

"Power Rangers?" asked Mary Ann, "are you sure that you have the right people?"

"Don't worry," said Delisa, "I'm quite sure."

"Okay," said Gary, "if you say so."

"Let me tell you about what is going on," said Delisa, "we are facing the Agorn Empire. King Zycon and Queen Nada are the heads. Beware! They can be very dangerous. Their main warriors are Coress, Sador, and Rochess. Their forces are the Colters. The Colters can also fight in miniature aircraft. Roca is their monster creator. Are there any questions?"

"Uh, yeah?" asked Mary Ann, "where are the police and military in this?"

"They chickened out," said Lexia, "they could not handle the situation, but soon, you will be able to!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Asuka.

"Let me explain," said Delisa, "Mary Ann, you will be the blue ranger. Asuka, you will be the yellow ranger. And as the team captain, Gary, you will be the red ranger."

"Me?" asked Gary, "team captain? Are you sure about this?"

"I know what I am doing," said Delisa.

"Okay," said Gary, "if you say so!"

"Okay, I will continue," said Delisa, "when a mosnter grows giant, you will pilot vehicles know as zords. These are animal zords. Mary Ann, you have the Dolphin Zord. Asuka, you have the Buffalo Zord. Gary, you have the Eagle Zord. Together, these zords will form the Nature Megazord. In addition to two blasters and a short sword, each of you has your own individual weapons. Mary Ann, you have the Dolphin Bow. Asuka, you have the Buffalo Ax. Gary, you have the Eagle Sword. Together, they will form the Nature Blaster, which is a weapon that will freeze the enemies in their tracks. Also, each of you has your own power. Mary Ann, you have the power of water. Asuka, you have the power of earth. Gary, you have the power of wind. Are there any questions?"

The three of them said nothing.

"Good!" said Delisa.

Lexia handed them a watch-like device and their individual morphers. The morphers were a circular device with the circle being the rangers' color and it was surrounded by a gold circle.

"What are these?" asked Mary Ann.

"Those are your morphers and your communicators. Your communicators are the watch-like devices. They allow communication between the temple and each other. They can also teleport you to different places. Now, the other device is the power morpher. It changes you into power rangers. All that you have to do is turn the gold circle clockwise and say, 'Power of Nature!' so that you can morph. Go on, give it a try!" said Delisa.

"Here goes nothing!" said Gary, "power of nature!"

Gary morphed into the red ranger. The others looked on and were astonished. The color of the ranger is known by the body suit. The other parts that were white are the collar, boots, and gloves. The suits have a upside-down triangle in the center of their chests. The helmet represented the individual ranger zords. The women have mini-skirts. Then, Gary powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Gary.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann.

"So, are you guys ready to try out your powers?" asked Delisa.

"Yeah!" said Gary, "why?"

"There are a bunch of Colters in the city square," said Delisa, "you know what to do!"

"Right!" said Gary, "it's morphin' time!"

"Power of nature!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene. At first, they were having a miserable time fighting the Colters, because they did not know how to defeat them. But then, Asuka saw two Colters collide and disintegrate. So, Asuka tried an experiment. He took two Colters and put them together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Asuka, "all that you need to do is to put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

Mary Ann and Gary had a rough time understanding Asuka's message, but then they got the picture. After that, they had an easier time defeating the Colters, but they were not able to defeat them all, because King Zycon took the remainder of them back to the Agorn Empire base.

"Yeah!" said Gary, "get out of here!"

The three rangers teleported back to the Temple of Olestria. Everyone was in good spirits.

"Good job, rangers!" said Delisa, "now, there's just some ground rules that I need you to follow!"

"Uh, oh!" said Asuka.

"You'll be fine!" said Delisa, "keep your identity and others in confidentiality. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can!" said Mary Ann, "and I am speaking for all of us!"

They all smiled.

"Great!" said Delisa, "all I have to say is, 'Welcome aboard!'. Feel free to explore the Flower Garden and the temple!"


	2. Traffic Control

Traffic Control

Roca was hard at work, and Queen Nada decided to peek in and see what he was working on as she walked through the hallways of the Agorn Empire base.

"Roca?" asked Queen Nada.

"Oh, hi, your majesty!" said Roca, "I did not see you standing there! It's so great to see you!"

"Whatever," said Queen Nada, "what are you working on?"

"I'm working on the next monster," said Roca.

"So, what would that be?" asked Queen Nada.

"His name is Trafficon," said Roca, "he can control the power of the traffic light!"

"That will cause chaos everywhere!" said Queen Nada, "when you're done, go ahead and send him down. I'll tell the king; he shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Thank you, your majesty!" said Roca.

Queen Nada left the area and went to go to King Zycon to tell him about the next monster. King Zycon already approved of the monster. Trafficon went to a building that was next to the Sandor Falls busiest intersection. He zapped the traffic light and turned all of the lights green, and there was a massive car pile-up. About 28 cars were involved. The ones in the crash were angry at each other and cursing at each other.

"Hey, everyone!" said one of the drivers, "look!"

They all saw that the traffic light was green in all directions, and the drivers somewhat calmed down. They were still worried about the increase in their car insurance rates though. Trafficon began to laugh. Then he went to another busy intersection of Sandor Falls. He did the same thing at this intersection, and there was another car pile-up. When the drivers noticed that the traffic light was green in all directions, they calmed down. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Olestria, and the rangers came to the viewing screen as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Asuka.

"It appears that this monster is controlling traffic lights everywhere," said Delisa, "and because of that, there are traffic pileups everywhere!"

"Alright," said Gary, "this needs to stop! It's morphin' time!"

"Power of Nature!" said the three rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Gary.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Trafficon, "but I'm not worried about it; I'll stop you!"

Trafficon aimed his traffic staff at Gary, and Gary became immobile because Trafficon shot a red light beam at him.

"Gary!" said Mary Ann and Asuka.

Trafficon began to laugh evilly. Mary Ann and Asuka became mad.

"Alright, that's it!" said Asuka, "you're going down!"

Mary Ann, Asuka, and Trafficon charged towards each other, and Trafficon knocked Mary Ann and Asuka around, and they lay on the ground.

"I'm getting sick of this guy," said Asuka.

"Me, too!" said Mary Ann.

They all charged towards each other again, but this time, Mary Ann snatched his traffic staff and shot a green light beam at Gary. Gary was no longer immobile.

"What just happened?" asked Gary.

"Don't worry about it," said Mary Ann, "just continue fighting."

"Okay!" said Gary.

Trafficon began to run towards the three rangers.

"Give me back my staff!" said Trafficon.

"Sure!" said Mary Ann, "I'll give it to you!"

Mary Ann used the traffic and shot a red light beam at Trafficon. Trafficon became immobile.

"Alright, let's finish this!" said Gary, "assemble the Nature Launcher now!"

The rangers assembled the nature launcher. Since Trafficon could not move, they had no problem shooting at their target.

"Ready! Fire!" said Gary.

Although Trafficon fell over, he was no longer under the red light spell. King Zycon saw what was going on. The traffic light staff disintegrated in Mary Ann's hands.

"What's going on?"

The traffic staff was teleported back to Trafficon. King Zycon restored Trafficon and made him giant.

"I'm really in control now!" said Trafficon as he grew in size.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Gary, "we will fight separately because if Trafficon aims a red light beam at the Nature Megazord, then it is all over. When we find that he is not as strong, then we will form the Nature Megazord!"

"That makes sense!" said Asuka.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "let's do it!"

"Lexia!" said Gary, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Lexia.

The zords came to the three rangers. They hopped inside. They attacked Trafficon with their beams, and Trafficon was not able to focus. So, Trafficon shot a red light beam at the Buffalo Zord, and the Buffalo Zord fell down and became immobile.

"Asuka!" said Mary Ann.

Mary Ann became angry. She shot a beam at Trafficon's hand which held the traffic staff. The traffic staff fell from Trafficon's hand to the ground. Mary Ann used her Dolphin Zord to retrieve the traffic staff. She activated the staff with one of the Dolphin Zords fins, and zapped the Buffalo Zord with the wand with a green light beam, and zapped Trafficon with a red light beam.

"Alright!" said Gary, "we've got him! Now, let's form the Nature Megazord and finish him!"

"Right!" said Mary Ann and Asuka.

They formed the Nature Megazord, powered up the Nature Saber, and thrusted it through Trafficon. As a result, Trafficon fell to the ground and exploded. Trafficon was no more. The rangers celebrated a little, returned their zords, and went back to the Temple of Olestria.

"What happened?" asked King Zycon.

"I'm sorry," said Queen Nada, "I thought that it was a good monster!"

"Whatever," said King Zycon, "I'm sick of this! Everyone, leave me alone!"

King Zycon stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, rangers!" said Delisa, "you stopped all of the traffic pileups!"

"Thanks," said Mary Ann, "I just feel sorry for the drivers, because now, they have a bunch of wrecked vehicles, and their insurance rates will go up."

"Yeah!" said Asuka, "I see what you mean. At least, we stopped them from having more serious pileups!

"Yeah," said Mary Ann, "that's true."

"Rangers," said Delisa, "that is why we really need to be on our guard. The Agorn Empire could strike at any time, and we need to be prepared for this. And as a ranger, you are always on duty."

"Right!" said all three rangers.

They all smiled.


	3. In Prison

In Prison

There was a young man who was at the Sandor Falls Recreational Center, and he was doing a good job at practicing his roundhouse kicks. Queen Nada observed him.

"Honey," said Queen Nada.

"Yes?" asked King Zycon.

"See that guy?" said Queen Nada.

"I see!" said King Zycon.

"Do you think that we can get him to work for us, please?" asked Queen Nada.

"I'll see if I can make it happen," said King Zycon.

The young man finished his workout and went to take a shower. After he took a shower, he proceeded to leave the building, and then, he found himself ambushed by a bunch of Colters. There were too many of them, and they overpowered him. They kidnapped him and took him to the Agorn base in front of King Zycon. The Colters restrained him while King Zycon was talking to him.

"Tim Green!" said King Zycon.

"How do you know my name?" asked Tim.

"I have my methods," said King Zycon, "anyway, I want to make a deal with you."

"Yeah!" said Tim, "what is it?"

"Either you work for me, or you can rot for the rest of your miserable life in an Agorn prison!" said King Zycon, "It's up to you."

"I will never work for you!" said Tim, "I live by a higher law, and I will not violate it!"

"Very well," said King Zycon, "he has made his choice. Take him to his cell! Maybe that will change his mind!"

Some Colters escorted Tim to his cell, and they tossed him inside, locked the door, and went away. The prison conditions were not all that bad. Although, the prison did have dim light.

"You know," said Coress, "maybe we need to do the same thing with the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah?" asked King Zycon, "what is that?"

"Maybe the secret to destroying the world is not destroying the Power Rangers, but it is maybe just simply getting them out of the way!" said Coress.

"Are you recommending something?" asked King Zycon.

"We should throw the rangers in prison also!" said Coress.

"Hmm, you might have something there," said King Zycon, "Roca! Get in here!"

Roca came to King Zycon as quickly as he could.

"Yes, your majesty?" asked Roca.

"Make me a monster who can transport people to a different location!" said King Zycon.

"I'll work on it!" said Roca.

"You'd better!" said King Zycon.

Roca went to his laboratory as quickly as he could. He began work on the new monster. He called the monster Transporticon. He then went to present him to King Zycon.

"Can he do the job?" asked King Zycon.

"Yes, he can!" said Roca.

"Great!" said King Zycon, "here's the plan."

King Zycon whispered a message in Transporticon's left ear.

"Can you do that for me?" asked King Zycon.

"Yes, I can!" said Transporticon.

"Great!" said King Zycon, "then get going!"

"Right away, sir!" said Transporticon.

King Zycon was in good spirits.

Transporticon began attacking the public of Sandor Falls in order to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the Temple of Olestria. The rangers came to the temple viewing screen as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Asuka.

"We have a monster who is attacking the public of Sandor Falls," said Delisa.

"Well," said Gary, "let's get going! It's morphin' time!"

"Power of nature!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"Hello, Power Rangers," said Transporticon, "I am Transporticon, and you are going to prison!"

Transporticon shot a transporting beam, and the unmorphed Power Rangers landed in the same cell as Tim. Tim stepped backward as the rangers landed in the same cell.

"Who are you?" asked Tim.

"We're the Power Rangers," said Asuka.

Mary Ann slightly jabbed Asuka, and Mary Ann and Gary gave Asuka an angry look.

"Sorry," said Asuka.

"It's just as big mouth said," said Mary Ann, "we're the Power Rangers."

They gave Asuka another angry look.

"Sorry," said Asuka.

"So, what are your names?" asked Tim, "I'm Tim!"

"I'm Asuka," said Asuka.

"I'm Gary," said Gary.

"And I'm Mary Ann," said Mary Ann, "nice to meet you!"

Tim shook all of their hands.

"So, who's protecting the Earth?" asked Tim.

"Nobody, I guess," said Asuka.

"Then, we need to get you guys out of here as soon as possible," said Tim, "we need a plan!"

Tim thought to himself for a while.

"I've got it," said Tim, "I'll pretend that I want to join them, deceive them, and takeover the guards when they open the door. Are you with me?"

"We sure are!" said Mary Ann.

"I am," said Gary.

"Me, too!" said Asuka.

"Then, let's do it!" said Tim.

"Okay!" said Tim, out loud, "I give up! I don't want to be in here any longer! You guys win!"

Some of the guards heard Tim and went right to their cell. Two guards unlocked the cell door, and the four of them overpowered them and knocked them unconscious. The four of them took their door passes.

"Okay, everyone!" said Tim, "we need to move quietly and quickly out of here. Understand?"

They all nodded affirmatively. They moved quickly and quietly overpowering the guards that were in the way. Soon, they were at the warden's office.

"Okay, everyone," said Tim, "we're at the warden's office. More than likely, he will see us, so we have to run as quickly as possible. Are you ready? On three, one, two, three!"

They ran past the warden's office, and the warden did detect them.

"Oh, no!" said the warden.

The warden informed the remaining guards and turned on the prison searchlights. The four of them made it to the outer courts of the prison.

"Okay," said Tim, "I am out of ideas. Does anyone know about where we can go from here without getting taken back to the prison?"

"You know," said Gary, "I might have an idea. Since we are in the prison courts, I might be able to summon my zord! Let's give it a try! Eagle Zord, now!"

The Eagle Zord came to Gary.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Gary, "I will pilot, and you guys hold on to the wings."

"Got it!" said Mary Ann.

Gary hopped inside the Eagle Zord, and the other three grabbed hold of its wings.

"Hold on, everyone!" said Gary.

"Okay!" said Asuka.

Gary flew the Eagle Zord to the Temple of Olestria. They landed beside the temple, and Gary returned the zord.

"Rangers," said Delisa, "I'm so glad that you are safe!"

Then Delisa noticed Tim.

"Who's he?" asked Delisa.

"This is Tim," said Mary Ann, "he helped us get out of the prison."

"Nice to meet you," said Tim.

Tim extended his hand, but Delisa did not shake it. He withdrew his hand.

"Rangers," said Delisa, "this is supposed to be a secret location. I told you not to violate the identity rule! We could be in danger! Why?"

"It was my fault," said Asuka, "I was the one who told him that we were Power Rangers."

"Asuka," said Delisa, "what if someone that you told took over this base? What could we have done, huh?"

"I'm sorry," said Asuka.

"Don't do this again," said Delisa.

"I won't," said Asuka, "I'm sorry."

"Now, in this case, it will not be a problem!" said Delisa.

"What do you mean?" asked Mary Ann.

"Anyone who helped you get out of that prison would make a good Power Ranger, but this will not always be the case," said Delisa.

"Are you serious?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yes," said Delisa, "I want to make him into a Power Ranger."

"You won't regret this," said Tim, "my training in the marine corps will be beneficial to this team."

"You were in the marines?" asked Mary Ann.

"Yes, I was," said Tim, "I was a sergeant."

"Wow!" said Gary.

"That's why he is perfect for the ranger that I am about to make him. Tim, your duties will be on and off the field. You will be a commander of the team. Although Gary is the team captain, you and Gary will make an excellent team," said Delisa.

Mary Ann and Asuka began to smile.

"Okay, Tim," said Delisa, "let me tell you about your powers. You will be the green ranger. Your zord is the Tortoise Zord. It will bring the other zords into battle. It also has a warrior mode. You have the power of Earth's weather. Your weapon is the Turtle Staff!"

The others were astonished.

"Wait!" said Tim, "I've been thinking. What if someone drops a bomb in the Tortoise Zord while it is opening to release the other zords? Won't it wipe out all of the zords completely?"

"No," said Delisa, "the Tortoise Zord is protected with a force field inside. That should not be a problem."

"Okay," said Tim, "nothing further."

The alarm began to sound.

"Guys," said Delisa, "it looks like Transporticon is causing more trouble in the city! You know what to do!"

"So, Tim," said Gary, "are you ready for your first fight?"

"I sure am," said Tim, "let's go!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Gary.

"Power of nature!" said all four rangers.

They arrived on the scene.

"Back for more, eh?" asked Transporticon, "ready to go back to prison?"

Transporticon began to activate his beam again.

"Not this time," said Gary, "everyone fire!"

They all took their blasters and fired at the transporter beam. The beam was destroyed.

"My beam!" said Transporticon, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Tim.

Transporticon began to charge through the rangers, knocking them over like bowling pins. Transporticon laughed evilly. Then, Asuka took his blasters and shot at Transporticon's left foot. As a result, Transporticon's foot became sore. All the rangers noticed this.

"Alright," said Gary, "we almost got him! Now, let's put him down! Nature Launcher, now!"

The red, yellow, and blue rangers assembled their weapons to form the Nature Launcher.

"Ready, fire!" said Gary.

The blast knocked Transporticon unconscious. King Zycon noticed the situation, healed Transporticon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Asuka.

"Tim," said Gary, "are you ready for this?"

"I sure am!" said Tim, "Tortoise Zord! Now!"

The Tortoise Zord came to the rangers and released the other zords. The other zords came to their respective rangers, and the rangers hopped inside those zords.

"Alright, everyone," said Gary, "let's form the Nature Megazord!"

They combined their zords to form the Nature Megazord. Transporticon tried to activate his transporter beam and suck the Nature Megazord inside, but it didn't work.

"Fire beam, now!" said Gary.

The blast disabled Transporticon's beam.

"My beam!" said Transporticon, "it's destroyed! It happened again!"

The Nature Megazord delivered a few more punches to Transporticon, and Transporticon fell over.

"Now's our chance," said Gary, "Nature Saber, now!"

The Nature Saber appeared in the Nature Megazord's right hand.

"Alright!" said Gary, "let's finish this!"

They powered up the Nature Saber and thrust it through Transporticon's abdomen. Transporticon fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Transporticon was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated, returned their zords to the Tortoise Zord, returned the Tortoise Zord, and went back to base.

"Coress, this was your stupid idea!" said King Zycon, "because we did this, now, we have one more ranger to deal with! This is all your fault! I swear; you're an idiot!"

"Sorry," said Coress.

"Whatever!" said King Zycon.

King Zycon marched angrily to his room. Everyone stayed out of his way.

"Tim, welcome to the team!" said Delisa, "you did well out there!"

"Thank you," said Tim.

"There's just a few ground rules that I need you to follow," said Delisa, "keep your and others' identities as a secret, fight fair, work as a team, and finally, do not use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"I sure can!" said Tim.

"Then, Tim," said Delisa.

"Yes?" asked Tim.

"Welcome to the team!" said Delisa, "I'm so glad that we have you!"

Everyone smiled, and Mary Ann patted Tim on the back.


End file.
